Conquest through Love
by Aventi
Summary: Soon they will be marching on Valla, but there's one tiny problem Corrin and her troops face—they're not strong enough and time is against them. With the arrival of Rhajat, Corrin discovers a very unconventional method to make them stronger in much less time, but there's one catch: only females benefit from this method. WARNING: Very explicit nudity. F-CorrinxHarem Yuri.
1. Rhajat

_Yes, I was bored.  
_

 _Explicit yuri harem. Don't read if you're not into that, I guess._

 _Rhajat is Nyx's daughter._

* * *

 **Conquest through Love**

 **Rhajat**

With a big arching stroke, Yato's razor-edge blade sliced through flesh and bone as easily as butter. The Faceless bellowed through its mask, clawing at its back to stave off the pain, though to no avail. It collapsed on the withered grass, leaking a viscous black fluid through the gash and pooling around its corpse.

Corrin gave her sword a flick of the wrist, flecking the grass with more of its goo. "That was a close one. Are you all right, Rhajat?"

"…"

The diviner stood in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. The initial fear that had gripped her seconds ago gradually became curiosity, and curiosity became utter obsession in a matter of seconds as she surveyed her savior: Silver hair with a brooch flowing in curls down to her elegant waist, small pointed ears, the embodiment of grace in the slender frame that she used to carry herself. The white scale mail that she wore was tainted with soot and Faceless blood, the blue cloak rippling down her shoulders ripped and frayed. It was her red eyes what captivated the diviner the most, however. They looked back with concern, and that stirred some hidden, pent-up feelings inside of Rhajat.

"You… what's your name?"

"I'm Corrin," the princess gave her a tired smile from the battle prior.

"You're this Corrin that Father's been talking about?"

"I suppose you could say it that way. You're not hurt, are you?"

Rhajat took a step forward and seized Corrin's hand. "Thank you for rescuing me. No one's ever shown me that they care about me. I owe you my life. All of it. Every hour, every day until the end."

The intensity in that action and her voice alike made Corrin flinch. She tugged her hand back from her grip, but in vain. "That's really not necessary. I don't need to be repaid."

Rhajat gave her a lewd smirk. "You've got my full attention. I'll watch you like a hawk on a mouse. Forever and ever—until one of us is no more. And maybe then some. Your name is branded upon my mind's eye, princess."

"Right…" Corrin slipped from her grip. "I think it's time we went on our way, don't you think so?"

Rhajat hugged her own arms and leaned closer, smirking. "Know that I'm always here for you, should you need me. My dark arts are at your disposal. I will be as close as your shadow. Actually… I _will_ be your shadow."

Corrin took a step back. "I'm flattered. Well, we must continue on. Shall we?" The princess hurried away in small stiff steps toward the portal leading out the Deeprealm, where the rest of her troops were gathered.

Rhajat's heart fluttered as she looked after her. It was no good, though. That approach would never work. She'd need something stronger. A potion might not be enough. But a powerful, dark spell would do the job. The diviner went for the last time into her home, a tiny dark sanctum lit by a few candles and strewn with hay, firewood, bones, herbs and spices. It didn't take her long to find the tome she was looking for in the bookshelves lined against the wooden wall.

"This. This should be more than enough," she said before a cackle. The book read _The Dark Arts of Love and Passion_.

* * *

That evening Corrin called for a gathering in the command tent. Now that Rhajat was the last of the children to be rescued from the Deeprealms, there was nowhere else for them to go now but forward.

The Nohrian Princess paced up and down the length of the oaken table. Azura sat quietly close to her. Jakob, Gunter, Felicia and Flora stood still behind their master like statues, their backs against the flaps of the tent. Her four royal Nohrian siblings oversaw the parchment map lying spread out across the table, and cast uneasy looks on their Hoshidan counterparts standing opposite to them. Their retainers filled up the corners. People continued to arrive, one by one, until little space remained in the tent to move about. In came Scarlett, Rhajat, Keaton and Velouria, Benny and Charlotte, Orochi, Kaden and Selkie. Dwyer and Mitama were last. Jakob gave his son a hard look.

Corrin waited for them to settle before starting. She cleared her throat. "The road ahead lies in danger, I won't deny it. But time is against us. We have to reach the Bottomless Canyon before the skies over Nohr and Hoshido change, or else, the passage will be sealed for decades, and we cannot afford that to happen. Azura has assured me as much." The songstress nodded when addressed. Corrin turned back to her followers. "However, the crux of the issue is that if we march now, I fear we won't last long. We fared all right in our last battle. Some of you got hurt. I got a few bruises myself. But had we not been careful, those Faceless could've easily killed anyone of you. We do not know what awaits us at the bottom of that chasm. Once we get there, there's no coming back from it, so we have to march fully prepared: Stronger, faster, sturdier, and swifter. Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander shall oversee the next training sessions in the coming weeks." She nodded to each of them.

"It'd be my honor," Ryoma said.

"With pleasure," Xander replied in turn.

"We are so close to where we need to be. All I require of you is one more push, to go the extra distance to better yourselves and always improve over your last."

While no one paid any mind to her, Rhajat was quickly flipping over the pages in her dark tome, stopping to catch the words through the dimness of the tent. She found them and recited the dark phrase in a string of whispers, her gaze transfixed on her object of obsession. But that wasn't enough. She had to truly feel it, from the bottom of her soul. She repeated the phrase, over and over again, each time with more passion than the last, each with more lust and desire. Her breathing was accelerated, her heart fluttering with emotion and excitement. And then it was done.

A strong wind blew through the flaps of the tent, ruffled everyone's heads, and made the wax candle lights on the table quiver. Some looked over their shoulders, and others ignored it. Corrin stopped mid-sentence to press a hand to her chest, wince and close her eyes.

"Lady Corrin, are you feeling under the weather?" Jakob rushed up to her side. "Perhaps I should bring you a cup of tea?"

"I'll do it," Felicia offered.

"And have you spill it over the map? Nay," Jakob replied.

"I'm fine, you two. I guess that last battle wore me down a little more than usual," Corrin said. "Go rest, everyone. We all need it."

"We'll see you at first light," Xander said, as the rest filed out of the tent.

"Sleep well, my Lady," Jakob, Felicia and Flora said, leaving her side.

On their way out of the tent, Corrin took note of how attractive the twin sisters looked in their maid uniforms, how the tight leggings made their butts stand out under the skirt and gave their legs shapely forms. The exposed skin on their backs even made her stare after her servants.

How odd.

Outside blew a chilly wind through the night. On the way to her private tent, Corrin bumped into Camilla, her overprotective older Nohrian sister. But it was too late to retreat. The Nohrian princess seized her in a loving and crushing embrace into her soft bountiful chest.

"Oh, my dearest sweet Corrin! You look absolutely battered! Are you sure you're getting enough rest?"

Her face was pressed so close against her foster sister's breasts, with ample view into her revealing cleavage. If only she could reach into it and grab…

Corrin herself was startled at her own dirty thoughts, springing out of nowhere. Camilla let go and stared into her face. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, sweet sister?"

Her buxom figure was clad in ebony armor, which shone brightly under the torchlight. Her lilac-colored hair rained down in thick curls down to her shapely butt. Corrin had loved her sister her entire life, but had never felt… affection like this towards her. She found the sight of her alluring.

How odd indeed.

"I'm sorry, Camilla, but I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," Corrin replied, marching off towards her tent, while Camilla watched her go with motherly concern.

Once inside her private chambers, Corrin let out a sigh of relief and went to poke the embers in the brazier in the middle of the spacious room. The smoke billowed up and filtered through the hole in the ceiling. It got warmer inside.

There was something strange happening with her, and she didn't know what to do about it. The first thought that came to mind was to send for Felicia, but thinking of her maid sent goose bumps down her back. It even made her wet after a few moments, just thinking about it.

She was about to slip out of her armor when she heard a soft rustling behind her, followed by the padding of footsteps.

"Rhajat? I don't think I sent for you, did I?" Corrin said politely, but blushing at the sight of the diviner's figure. Her raven hair fell back in curtains of darkness. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the torchlight. She hadn't noticed before that Rhajat's belt hung so low and so loose. If it dropped lower… "Can I help you?"

"You look distressed, princess. You seem to be the one in need of some help. Remember, I'm here for you," Rhajat replied with a smirk. She advanced on her.

"Distressed?" Corrin backed up in time as Rhajat moved towards her. "No, I just need some rest. It was a taxing day, that's all."

"I think we both know that is not true." The diviner stalked nearer, cornering the princess. "From the second I met you, I knew you were the one. The only one that had ever shown a hint of caring about what happened to me, not counting my family. No one else has ever asked about my well-being, done something for me to thank. And I realized it goes deeper than what anybody can imagine. My love for you, Corrin, transcends time and fate, beyond generations to come." Corrin bumped her back against the wall. Rhajat closed the gap and blocked off any escape by merely pushing her fingers against her scale mail breastplate. "You are thinking dark thoughts, princess." Her fingers traveled in small steps up to her neck. Their faces were bare centimeters away from each other. "What are you waiting for? Invite the darkness in, or does the thought frighten you? Others might not have noticed, but I know what to look for in people's eyes. You were staring at my crotch." Corrin's face had gone redder than a tomato. Rhajat took visible pleasure in that, lips tugging into a lewd smirk. She cupped Corrin's chin. "If you want a closer look, you can just ask…"

"You're an odd one, Rhajat," Corrin said, drawing a smile, effectively wiping off the one in the diviner's face with the sudden shift in her mood. She decided she'd take the reins and lead the way from now on. "That's how I like my women: independent, strong, iron-willed, just like you." She took her hand in hers, and placed the other on her cheeks. Rhajat's face went from her usual extreme paleness to scarlet in a matter of seconds. "I never did like the darkness, in truth, but with you in it, I find it very appealing." Her inky black hair smelled of spices, and it was smooth and soft to the touch as Corrin played with it. "You've led a lonely life in your Deeprealm. You don't have to anymore, with new friends to make by day, and someone to keep you company by night." She stared into her blue eyes. "Show me what the darkness tastes like."

Corrin went for her lips, her hand stroking her cheek. Rhajat leaned in and caught them, wrapping her arms around the Nohrian princess' elegant frame and caressing her silver hair behind her back. Her breath was fruity, and it was accompanied by soft moans of pleasure. The sound of Rhajat enjoying herself made the act even more arousing. After a few moments, her tongue began to probe around in her mouth. Corrin gladly responded with hers, as they locked in a contest for dominion in their lips.

Rhajat's hands had deftly worked their way around the clasps of her blue cloak and the straps of her scale mail while they kissed. Pieces of armor fell to the floor one by one, making a rattle of noise. The diviner stripped her down to her smallclothes. Corrin's hands made their way under Rhajat's bra and pants behind her back, respectively. Her small perfect round breasts were as soft and squishy as her butt cheeks, and massaging her tiny dark nipples made her shudder with desire.

As soon as she undid Corrin's bra and it fell to the floor, Rhajat went down hungrily on her nipples, licking furiously around her areola and sucking at the tip. Corrin hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head and sniffing the scent of spices. Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach, making its way down into her panties, then fingers roving about her thighs and probing her labia, teasing and playing. It tickled, it made her gasp with lust, it made her shudder exquisitely, and it kicked her senses into overdrive.

Corrin was beginning to moan when Rhajat looked up and caught her full on the lips, tongue against tongue. The diviner shoved her onto the bed on her back. She took off her own bra and slipped out of her pants, revealing the small neatly trimmed bush that had been so close to peeking over her loose belt. Rhajat went after her, crawling on her fours and pulling the princess' panties down and tossing them behind. She seized her legs and began to sniff her all the way down to her thighs, kissing and licking, with her fingers exploring around her vulva, nudging, and from time to time prodding her clit, all while playing with her own. Instances like that caused the princess to convulse from sheer pleasure.

She could tell Rhajat was withholding from diving in completely into the act, keeping back from giving her what she wanted. She was getting restless, wishing one thing only—that the diviner stopped her teasing and finally ate her out. The girl in question cast her a sly smile.

Then she inserted her tongue inside her vagina, in and through the folds. Corrin had to keep from screaming from all the pleasure exploding in her. She clamped down on the bed with one hand, and pressed Rhajat's face further inside her with the other. Corrin moaned, feeling the girl's tongue worming in and swirling around, and her fingers rubbing her clit.

After a while, Rhajat looked up with a big smile on her face, with Corrin's fluids dribbling on her lips. "I've thought of a way to keep giving you pleasure while you return the favor at the same time."

Corrin stared quizzically. "How's that?"

"Like this. Stay where you are." Rhajat rose to her knees and sidled up to Corrin's side.

"Now what?"

"I do this." The diviner sat on Corrin's face, taking her by surprise. A hand squeezed her ass while muffled cries of protest came from underneath. Rhajat squatted higher on top, allowing the girl beneath to catch a breath.

"I don't think that's how you do it," Corrin said.

"How then? It's my first time doing any of this."

"It's my first, too. I think you just have to hover, don't drop your entire weight on me."

She had ample view of Rhajat's holes as she lowered herself down towards her face, one slit and wet and pink, and the other tiny, puckered and dark brown. They both began pleasuring one another at the same time. Her tongue went all the way in, swirling and lapping. Her own cunt was already soaked. Her hands, meanwhile, went upwards to play with her perfect round butt cheeks, squeezing and slapping them from time to time.

It was her first time tasting another woman. It was odd, Corrin had always imagined she'd marry a prince; it never occurred to her that she would swing the other way. From one moment to the next, she had lost all interest in men, but gained a ton more in women.

The problem now was that Rhajat was loud. While her own moans were gentle, measured and drawn out, Rhajat's were more erratic, wilder, and she could wake others up and cause them to ask uncomfortable questions in the morning.

"Curses! This feels so amazing," Rhajat commented, taking a break from her sucking. She blushed furiously. "Would you mind… sticking one in there, too?"

"Where?" Then it dawned on her. "Oh… right. Anything you want, my love."

While kissing her slit, she continued to massage her buttocks, steeling herself to do her request. She let one finger slip further into her ass crack, kneading gently on her asshole opening. Then she buried it further into her anus, easing into it with all the lube from her vaginal fluids and saliva. Rhajat arched her back and gasped with bliss, grinding her vagina against Corrin's mouth with even more intensity. It was warm inside her ass, though not was wet. The walls hugged her finger, trying to push it out of her hole. She wriggled it, eliciting even more moans from the girl on top.

"Don't stop… I'm- I'm a-a-about to climax…"

After a few moments of uninterrupted action, in conjunction with her tongue and her finger, Rhajat finally came. First, Corrin's finger was ejected from her asshole. Then gushing squirts jetted out of her vagina, splashing Corrin's face and dripping down to her breasts. She arched her back again, her legs convulsing around Corrin's head as the orgasm took total control of her body.

"Oh… fuck…" she cried, trying to keep her voice down while pleasure ripped through every fiber in her body.

 **Learned Tomefaire**

She fell on her back, next to Corrin, juices still dribbling down her thighs, gasping from the release. The girl promptly sidled up to her again and started nibbling at her pointed ear. "We're not done here yet," she crooned into it, wrapping one arm around her waist to hug her closer and sliding the other down between her legs.

Her two fingers slipped in effortlessly through her wetness, drawing gentle moans from the Nohrian princess. Said moans climbed in intensity and pitch as Rhajat put more pressure and quickened the pace, with her fingers slipping in and out at a much faster rate. The pleasure was such that Corrin almost squealed, when Rhajat moved in and caught her in her lips, her tongue swirling around in her mouth.

Rhajat's fingers were suddenly ejected from Corrin's vagina, just in time as the princess began to convulse, legs thrashing and juices shooting out from between her thighs. The diviner kept her from screaming, though, muffling the noise with her own mouth and tongue.

 **Learned Hoshidan Unity**

Both girls remained hugging, with their lips locked together, and emitting muted moans. Within moments, the lust that had washed over Corrin began to fade away. They lay embraced in the dark, sharing their warmth and listening to the quiet of the night as the embers in the brazier crackled.

It was the happiest Corrin had been in years, she realized. Besides, she could tell something had changed in her. She felt stronger, faster, swifter, and sturdier. She felt as though she could take on stronger foes now than before.

Corrin glanced at the girl clinging to her side. She had fallen asleep at some point, snoring softly, with a curtain of jet-black hair falling over her cheeks. The princess dozed off moments later.

* * *

In the afternoon the next day, Corrin and her troops came across a raiding gang of bandits. She watched in shock, along with her other units, as Rhajat shouted at the top of her lungs "BURN IN HELL", and then proceeded to utterly and single-handedly obliterate their enemies with a blast of her magic scrolls.

It was later discussed with Ryoma's and Xander's counsel that Rhajat was possibly one of the strongest in their small army. What they could not grasp, however, was her incredible growth from one day to the next. As far-fetched as it seemed, Corrin thought she might have a clue as to how that happened.

* * *

 _Review, favorite, follow, you know the drill. I will be holding a poll so you can vote for the girl you want featured in the next chapter!_

 _In your review, just type in the name of one of the following characters:_

 _Camilla_

 _Selena_

 _Selkie - Daughter of Hana  
_

 _Velouria - Daughter of Charlotte  
_

 _Soleil - Daughter of Peri  
_

 _The one with most votes will be featured in chapter two. Until then!_

* * *

 _Edit: I removed Azura from the poll because I thought it would be weird. You know, with Azura being Corrin's cousin and all. Soleil is already gay so..._


	2. Camilla

_Somewhere through writing this chapter, I got to thinking, this might get old pretty fast, doing the same process over and over again, just with a different girl each time. Let me know if you guys feel that way, too._

* * *

 **Camilla**

Rhajat sat astride on Corrin's bare stomach, her fingers brushing lightly over her skin and bellybutton. The mischievous expression on her face never failed to sway Corrin into her wiles.

"Because it's important," the princess said with mounting frustration. She squeezed Rhajat's bare thighs, leaving red marks in her extremely pale skin. "Tell me, did you cast on me some kind of spell or not?"

The girl in question cocked her head to the side. "Must you really know?"

"What am I saying? Of course you did," Corrin replied. "There's no comprehensible way a girl goes from stealing glances at Laslow to staring and fervently fantasizing about other women in a matter of hours."

"Does it bother you?"

Corrin massaged her naked legs. "I think it's the best thing that happened to me."

That made the diviner blush, drawing forth a lewd smirk. "Good."

"But I also need to know exactly what it did to me. By the gods, Rhajat, I can't look away from my own sister. I can't stop thinking about my maids—they used to prepare my baths back in Krakenburg Castle, and give me back rubs, but now that's all I think about."

"I can give you back rubs, from this day until the end of days. You don't need them anymore. You're mine…"

"That's beside point. Then there's also the fact that we both became stronger, maybe as much as Ryoma and Xander, who knows, maybe even more. How did all of it happen?"

Rhajat shrugged. "I'll tell you… for a kiss."

"I'll kiss every inch of you," Corrin whispered.

The girl on top leaned down towards her lips, pressing her breasts against hers. "The spell was supposed to raise your libido, and turn your sexual orientation on its head."

"How did we get stronger? That's what I want to know most."

"The goddess of love, Ishtar, gifts her worshippers with strength and stamina. It pleases her when one of them climaxes while under her influence. In essence, you are cursed by her, and with her aid, you can beguile even the most frigid female. This, I did not know it would happen. I had never actually put this spell to use until now."

"Do you know how we can put that to really good use?" Corrin said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Rhajat prevented any further conversation from occurring by bringing her lips down on hers.

* * *

Rhajat was a clingy one. But even she knew that during the day they would have to part ways depending on their duties, so she usually withdrew herself to a more isolated corner of the campsite to her own dark musings.

On the other hand, Corrin took time of her day to traverse camp top to bottom, left to right, stopping to watch Xander and Ryoma drill the young ones in sparring matches and cheer them on. Takumi, meanwhile, was engaged in archery lessons for those more proficient with the bow. Leo was in charge of drawing out the magic users' potential, such as his own retainer, Odin, and his daughter, Ophelia, who looked exquisite in her sorceress' garb. Corrin turned away before she got caught staring. All in all, she'd stop by to chat with those on break and generally try to keep the morale up.

On her way down a hill towards the fliers' pens, she spotted Selkie and Velouria frolicking on the grass in their bestial forms. She thought the kitsune and the wolfskin spent too much time together lately. Their battle performance had been good from the beginning, but Corrin felt they had immense potential to become some of the strongest in the army.

The kitsune took human form. "Hey, let's play together! Dragon, fox, and wolf rolling down the hills. It'll be super fun!"

"Not now, Selkie. I'm on patrol."

"Aren't you _always_ on patrol? That's the most boring game I've never played," she said, pouting her lips.

Corrin went out of her way towards the two girls. "We can play some other time." She scratched the she-fox behind her pointy fuzzy ears, the way she liked it. Her golden fluffy tail wagged. "You know, I've thought of a very fun game that we can play together in my tent. It's tons of fun."

"Really, really? What kind of game?" Selkie asked, unable to stand still.

"Have you ever played at something when you knew it was forbidden? When it was dangerous to get caught?" Corrin asked. She stroked Selkie's cheek. The kitsune listened with rapt attention. "Back in Krakenburg Castle, when I was little, I used to sneak out at night to Camilla's and Elise' bedrooms to play, knowing it was forbidden by King Garon. It was exciting, getting away with it, with the danger of getting caught always present."

"That does sound exciting," Selkie said, captivated by the tale. "I know the feeling very well."

"Oh, I'm curious. Will there be treasures, too?" Velouria asked.

"Many, many treasures. It'll be our secret between us." Corrin gave them a wink. "I've been gathering scraps for you to take. As many as you want."

"Yaay! Thanks for taking the time to play with me," Selkie said with a grin.

"Aww, it makes me happy you thought of me, too," the wolfskin said, wagging her tail. "I'm going to tell Daddy you're such a great person."

"Remember, it's a secret between us. No telling Daddy or the others about it."

"My mouth is sewn shut," Velouria assured her.

* * *

She found Camilla in the wyvern pen, as she thought she would. Her older sister was tending to Marzia, her mount, which announced Corrin's arrival by letting out a playful squeak.

"I've always said it, she really does like you!" Camilla said. "What brings you over, dear sister?"

"I was thinking of you, Camilla. The other night you seemed so concerned about me, and I just felt bad about leaving you with doubts in your mind. I was hoping I could make it up to you, somehow."

That sentence produced the desire effect.

"Oh, my dearest, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that!" the older girl seized her in a crushing embrace into her soft bosom.

"I know how much you worry about me. I'd love to spend some more time with you," Corrin said, struggling to breathe.

"This just might be the best day ever! What do you want to do first? Lay your head on my lap for a little while? Or…"

"How about I take you up for that offer to go to that hot spring you've been wanting to visit?" Corrin said, stroking the thick curls of lilac hair. "I know there's nothing else you've wanted to do more than that."

Camilla withdrew from the embrace, gazing at her foster sister with something akin to suspicion. "How come the sudden change? You used to shy away from my embraces and run off whenever I showed up, yet now you come to me."

"I've come to realize the error of my ways." Corrin got closer, taking her hand. "You've always been my favorite sibling. You've always been there to make my days brighter, and the nights less frightening. I… I… hmmm… I don't know if I should tell you…"

Camilla cupped her chin. "My sweetest Corrin, there's nothing you have to fear with me at your side. If there's someone you want me to kill, just say the word."

Her sister's ability to escalate situations quickly still managed to surprise her. "No, of course not! It's just… well, it's weird to say it, but… the reason I've avoided you so much is because I'm afraid what people will think of us, of our relationship."

Camilla looked concerned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we give people the wrong impression? What if they start thinking that maybe we're a tad too close?"

"Too close?"

"Too close for sisters to be considered normal," Corrin said, sliding a hand around Camilla's slim waist. "I've always loved you, Camilla, in a very special way, but I feared what others would think." She stroked her silky lilac hair, which smelled of sweet lavender. Their faces were bare centimeters away from each other. She lowered her voice. "I want more of you, much more."

"My most beautiful Corrin, how you've grown, it makes my heart aflutter hearing you say such forbidden words," Camilla said softly. "I never thought you'd swing this way."

"Do you?" Corrin asked.

"Just for you, my sweetest."

* * *

They soared through the night sky on Camilla's wyvern. Marzia glided over the tops of trees in a graceful and smooth flight, carrying them with the chilling wind under its wings, and under the glimmer of the full moonlight.

Corrin sat behind Camilla, clinging to her with her arms wrapped around her hips. The older girl steered the reins, guiding her beloved mount towards the hot springs she had been so eager to visit.

At this point, Corrin was unsure how to take the next few steps. She decided to probe around a little and see whether Camilla's response was favorable. She ran her hands over her waist, caressing her stomach, playing with her bellybutton, and then brushing her hands lightly over her breasts after a few moments of teasing.

"Oh, impatient, are we?" Camilla responded coyly, her hands firm on the reins.

Emboldened, Corrin now began to massage her thighs, brushing her fingers over the thong of her Malig armor. Probing, teasing, she slipped a finger under Camilla's smallclothes, feeling first a small flossy tuft of hair, neatly trimmed and soft to the touch.

"Relax," Corrin crooned.

Leaning on Camilla's back, Corrin could feel the older princess' breathing, and could tell whether she was calm or excited. She could feel her drawing deeper and faster breaths of air, and could hear her heart thumping much faster as her fingers probed around her labia, groping and fondling.

Corrin had learned a few tricks from Rhajat's repertoire of skills on pleasuring another woman. She played around Camilla's privates, but never directly, waiting until the older girl begged for it. The trick had worked when Rhajat had used it on her.

Camilla moaned softly, closing her eyes from time to time and enjoying herself, while the wyvern made its own way through the sky unsupervised.

Finally, Corrin obliged and slipped a single slim finger in her stepsister's vagina, going in with ease from the extreme wetness, which had soaked her undergarments. It was warm and sodden inside, and with Camilla's moaning, Corrin had become extremely aroused.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop. No, wait, stop! We're here," Camilla announced, pulling at the reins to signal the wyvern to set them down.

* * *

The hot springs were in a secluded area in the forest, far away from camp, and near a volcano in the distance, which lent its heat to the waters. Steam rose from the surface, damp and moist, to shield their bodies from the chilling wind. Critters chirped in the night.

After hurriedly tying up the wyvern, Camilla had grabbed Corrin by the shoulders, but instead of shoving her into the usual crushing embrace, she had leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I think I've always wanted secretly to do that," she whispered.

Corrin brought her down to her lips again, their tongues poking each other's mouths, her hand brushing her thick locks of hair and the other fondling her round buttocks.

Next they stripped hastily each other of their armor. Corrin's white scale mail and blue cloak thudded softly on the grass when they fell, and the sound Camilla's ebony breastplate made when touching the ground was an indication of how heavy it really was.

Corrin untied Camilla's bra, and when it fell, she proceeded to bury her face between her bountiful supple breasts, fondling them with her hands and pinching at her nipples while the older girl moaned and caressed her silver head. Feeling hungry, Corrin went on to devour her big pink nipples, licking, nipping and sucking greedily, while her hands squeezed her ass cheeks.

Here they could afford to be as loud as they wanted. Camilla's moans were measured and slow, but lusty and emphatic.

Corrin stopped to slip out of her panties and pull down Camilla's. The older princess' pubes were neatly trimmed into a triangle of velvety lilac hair. Camilla was admiring her foster sister's, blushing furiously, while trying to keep an air of dignity.

"Your landing strip is sooo cute!" she said.

"Let me show you something," Corrin said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the hot spring.

She eased into the hot water all the way down to her breasts, feeling the steam warm her face.

"Sit at the edge of the water, with your legs inside," she told her sister. Camilla complied. "Now, just relax."

Submerged in the water up to her chest, Corrin grabbed Camilla's thighs and spread them open all the way, revealing her vagina in full. She dived in with her tongue, sucking at her clit, smelling fresh and clean, and then worming it deeper and deeper, wriggling it in circles round and round the walls, while Camilla held her silver head between her legs and screamed from all the pleasure exploding from inside her.

Licking her fingers, Corrin inserted two of them, sliding them in and out, thrusting faster and faster as Camilla's lust mounted. At the same time, she licked and sucked her outer labia and clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue, just as she reached down between her own thighs in the water and played with her own.

She could feel Camilla nearing the climax as her legs shook more frequently, the walls of her vagina tightened around her drenched fingers, and her moans grew in pitch and intensity. She was practically screaming from sheer lust.

 **Learned Trample**

"Oh, gods…!" Camilla gasped, legs thrashing about, before expelling Corrin's fingers out and squirting into her face. She lay on the ground on her back, wheezing and trembling. Corrin submerged entirely into the water to clean herself up.

She was wiping off the water from her eyes when she was surprised by Camilla jumping into the water and then proceeding to carry her by her buttocks. Her older sister looked more than stunning, with water beads running down her face and highlighting her breasts under the full moonlight, and her drenched lilac hair streaming down her back.

"Come here, my dearest," she whispered, sitting herself down on shallow water and sitting Corrin down on her lap, facing her. "You're probably still hungry." Camilla offered her breast. Corrin went down on it with greed, her hands squeezing and her teeth nipping at the tip.

Meanwhile Camilla's hands were working on Corrin's hips, massaging her thighs and her navel, then her fingers roving around her privates, tickling and groping. Camilla placed one finger on the opening of her vagina and began to knead on it, going in wide circles with her thumb, sometimes rubbing her clit, too.

Then she felt two fingers going in and thrusting. As pleasure began to mount inside her, Corrin had to stop feeding off Camilla's nipples. Instead, she got closer to her stepsister, pressing her small breasts against the bigger ones as she hugged her, much like a toddler clinging to their mother.

Camilla's fingers were deft and skilled, stopping sometimes to let Corrin catch a breath and build anticipation, then suddenly speeding up the thrusts to pile up the pleasure spreading from her privates and throughout her body, and then slowing down to flick her clit or rub the rest.

After a few minutes Corrin couldn't contain herself. She reached her climax and felt her juices shooting out in the water, keeping her legs coiled around her sister's lap and kissing her fully in the mouth until the thirty seconds worth of orgasms passed.

 **Learned Nohrian Trust**

Corrin lay her head on her favorite sibling's breasts to rest for a bit. The older princess continued to brush the cascade of silver hair behind her back, just like she always used to do. Corrin felt a few affectionate pecks on her cheek. Camilla giggled before saying:

"Oh, my sweetest Corrin, had you stated your naughty intentions before, I would've brought my favorite toys with me. And who knows, maybe one of my dear retainers to keep us safe while we are our most vulnerable."

* * *

 _As you know, voting for the Choose your Legends has ended. Here I am just voicing my thoughts, fingers crossed either Tharja or Lucina made number one. You might have noticed by now I'm a big sucker for Tharja/Rhajat. Yes, I contributed to the cancer that were the female polls. Sue me._

 _Now onto the story, I'm sure you can tell by now who will be the girl(s) featured in chapter 3, so the polls for it are closed._

 _But you can still vote for who you would like to see featured in chapter 4:_

 _Selena_

 _Soleil_

 _Ophelia_

 _Felicia_

 _As always, follow, favorite and review. Until the next one!_


	3. Selkie & Velouria

_So I took a different approach with this chapter. You might notice it's a bit shorter than the other two. However, this chapter is only one big scene that thrusts you right into the action_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Selkie & Velouria**

The kitsune was the first one to catch on to Corrin's meaning. It was clear from the beginning that she had a good grasp of the rules of the game.

Even in human form, Selkie liked to play rough, that much she knew. But simply knowing didn't compare to actually experiencing it. Despite her slender build and delicate appearance, the she-fox was deceptively strong, and too playful. The two didn't mix well, as she was prone to placing too much force behind her jostles without realizing it.

Selkie giggled to no end, always on the move, always advancing on Corrin. Her big fuzzy ears stood erect and on constant alert, flicking this way and that after any noise they picked up. Her big furry tail wagged, showing her excitement, as if the other signs weren't enough.

The two were engaged in a sort of wrestling match, rolling one over the other on the floor of the tent, with Corrin straddling Selkie, then getting shoved under the energetic kitsune.

What began as a warm welcome into her personal chambers, evolved into an innocent game of nudging each other gently, quickly escalating into a shoving match and wrestling one another to the ground. Meanwhile, Velouria stood around the entrance, looking unsure of what the hell she was doing there. She looked on as her two companions entwined their limbs together and got extremely close to one another, between laughs and giggles.

Corrin donned a see-through negligée, courtesy of Camilla, loose at the shoulders, and potentially flimsy enough for the kitsune to tear it without even trying. As they frolicked, she could feel the thin fabric moving out of place to expose the bare skin of her legs, or a strap sliding down the length of her arm.

Selkie overpowered Corrin, rolling on top to straddle her lap and pushing her arms behind her head, holding her captive under her strength. She gazed into her red sultry eyes, grinning from ear to ear, but red as a tomato. Beads of sweat gathered on her scalp and dribbled down the side of her stunning face.

Corrin's heart was racing. She gave the kitsune a coy smirk. "What are you planning to do to me?"

"I'm going to give you a big old kiss and there's nothing you can do to stop me," she said, bringing down her glossy lips down to Corrin's.

Despite the wildness of the kitsune, she always found the way to keep sparkling clean, including the insides of her mouth. Corrin could taste the citric scent of lemon as her tongue explored her pointed canine fangs. The aroma of mint reached her nose as the girl's silky blond hair brushed her face.

But the moment didn't last long. "Umm, what are you guys doing?" Velouria spoke up uncertainly.

It had become something akin to a drug for Corrin. Being cut short like that only made her crave for more. She felt euphoric, intoxicated with the kitsune's body odor, and emboldened by her own dirty thoughts.

"What does it look like, dum-dum? We're having fun!" Selkie snapped, but with a grin on her face. "What are _you_ doing there? Just standing around like a third wheel." She giggled. "Come play with us!"

When she saw the opening, Corrin took it. Her arms slid from under Selkie's grip, shoving the girl back and shifting to straddle her lap. She leaned down, pressing her firm breasts against the kitsune's. She burrowed her face into her supple neck and inhaled deeply, picking up the scent of mint and roses. Her hands went through her red sweater and under the fabrics beneath to find delicate skin. Her arousal soared even more when she heard the first of her tiny moans. She sat up on top and began loosening up the strings of her red sweater.

In the meantime, Corrin turned to the wolfskin. Velouria watched with rapt attention as Selkie's clothing began to slide off piece by piece. "Come join us," she said, beckoning with one finger and her eyelashes, fluttering them with an expression of total lust.

"Hmmm… but… but what if… what if someone walks in? What if… we get caught?" Velouria said, rocking on her heels. She kept throwing glances at the flaps of the tent.

"Those questions are precisely what make it all the more exciting," Corrin responded. But she knew someone had already caught them. Rhajat was a clingy and possessive one. She would have gambled on all the riches of the world that the diviner was already listening in on their conversations and the actions taking place. Only two things would come out of that: either Rhajat would try to one-up the other girls and win her over, or she'd curse her into a toad.

"RAWR!" Selkie took her by surprise, rising up and shoving her back on the ground with extreme force. Her clothes came off with the motion, except for her underwear. She ground her groin against Corrin's thighs, but the princess could tell she wasn't doing that consciously. She felt good, so she did it purely by animal instinct.

Velouria's eyes were wide as she watched, blushing furiously while hugging her arms close. It was clear that the sight before her was both too uncomfortable to watch, but too arousing to ignore.

Selkie leaned down, her soggy tongue brushing Corrin's flesh, from her collarbone, up to her neck, suckling below her ears and then nipping at the points. In the meantime, the princess reached behind her slim back and deftly untied the bra, revealing her perky breasts and erect budding nipples.

The kitsune responded in turn by grabbing the wrinkles of her nightgown by the loose shoulders and ripping it off with a tearing sound. Corrin didn't care, not in the heat of the moment, at least. She grabbed Selkie's head by the cheeks and brought her to her lips, tasting the rich scent of lemon in her fruity breath and feeling the warmth emanating from within. Her hand brushed her satiny blond hair and lovingly scratched the back of her big fuzzy ears, while the other traveled down behind her back and massaged her firm rump and gave her long fluffy tail a playful tug.

Corrin stole a glance at Velouria to see how she was faring. She was surprised to see the wolfskin already playing with herself. She had removed her leather gloves and had slipped a hand down her black jeans, making small swirling motions while she watched them.

Impatient now, Selkie broke their embrace and slipped out of her panties, then proceeding to kneel and pull Corrin's out of between her legs while she lay on her back. Corrin's heart fluttered at the sight of her aroused womanhood and the small tuft of blond hair draped above it. The kitsune sat astride her thighs once again, rocking her hips against her skin, leaving trails of her wetness behind while panting and moaning softly. Corrin reached down and pressed her thumb on the girl's clit, rubbing on it gently.

"I've played this game before many times," Selkie said. Her honey-colored eyes rolled back into a lewd expression as the princess fingered her. "Just. Not. With. Others. Aaahh."

"And you, Velouria? You look eager to join in," Corrin said with a voice that all but exuded lust.

"I… umm… I…"

"Come, it'll be super fun!" Selkie said, rolling off Corrin's lap.

Corrin got to her feet and strutted towards the wolfskin, who averted her gaze as a blush spread all over her face, and though she looked very much uncomfortable, her wolf tail wagging happily proved otherwise. Hips swaying and completely naked, the princess grabbed Velouria's hands and caressed her flushing cheeks with her thumb.

After a few seconds, the girl took courage and nestled her face between Corrin's firm boobs, sniffing and taking in her scent. "Hmmm, you smell good…"

Corrin brushed her fur, removing the red hood from her head and scratching her behind the long ears. Unlike Selkie, Velouria smelled of the forest and trees, not dirty per se, but not clean either. It was known she cleaned her mouth every two days, and bathed every three, or if people complained too much. At least she had taken a bath that day, though.

Selkie slunk around them, coming up behind the wolfskin and grasping her small breasts. "Boo! I got you!"

Velouria was wedged between the two naked women. "Umm, this is a bit weird."

"It is, if you're still dressed, dum-dum," Selkie said, weaving her hands through the girl's clothing and removing the clasp of her belt. Before the other could react, she grabbed the tight jeans and yanked them down, leaving her in her pink underwear.

Velouria clutched the hem of her tunic and pulled it down to cover it up. "Stop that! It's just… it's just no one's seen me naked before."

"You're a grown beautiful woman," Corrin said, brushing her grey hair, in particular the streak of gold that she inherited from Charlotte. She cupped her chin. "No one's going to judge you. You are beautiful, no matter what anybody else tells you. And you know, our bodies were never meant to be hidden. They were meant to be enjoyed."

The wolfskin's lips were parted and her eyes half-closed, instinctively angling her head towards Corrin's mouth. Her lips were a bit rough and dry against her tongue, and her breath smelled of cut grass and tree bark. The princess' fingers were deft in unbuttoning her tunic and sliding it out of her arms. Behind, the kitsune worked on her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Her breasts were smaller than Selkie's, but her nipples were bigger and darker. Corrin could feel the touch of Velouria's hands as they traveled down her back and grasped her round ass cheeks.

"Oh, you're so soft," she whispered, tail wagging. She gave a tiny squeak when Corrin reached down between her legs and under her panties to finger her wetness.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Selkie protested, huddling up closer to their bodies, rubbing skin against skin, her big furry tail wagging and coiling it around Corrin's leg like a snake. Of the two girls, she was the most impulsive. She shuddered and moaned when she felt the princess' other hand turning its attention to her, her fingertips kneading her clit.

Both kitsune and wolfskin were now at her mercy, under her control. Meanwhile, the two girls were moaning, wagging their tails, and wearing expressions of utter submission and lust.

"Get down, on your knees," Corrin said. As in the battlefield, the girls obeyed without complaint. "Use your tongue to please me."

Velouria fell on her knees and leaned in to her groin, sniffing her silver-streaked landing strip of pubic hair. Eyes closed, her rough tongue brushed her slick wet folds and clit. Corrin threw her head back and let out a small moan and her legs trembled from the pleasure throbbing every time it lapped her labia. As a wolf, Velouria knew how to use her tongue to great effect. Chest falling and rising, Corrin grasped the wolfskin's head and pressed her further into her opening. The girl's lengthy and wide tongue wormed its way through her folds and into her passage, lapping, swirling, sucking and poking around her clenching walls. Corrin's eyes rolled back and her lips parted, gasping for air as her pleasure mounted.

Selkie, meanwhile, went down on her knees behind Velouria and sniffed her butt. The wolfskin's doggy style position was perfect. Just like last time, she grabbed her panties by the strings and yanked them down, revealing her hairless slit and tiny puckered hole. She grabbed the girl's tail to keep it from wagging and gave her moist folds a big wet lick. The moans that she let out were muffled from inside Corrin's vagina.

After a few minutes, Corrin pushed Velouria gently towards the bed and made her lie down on her side. Her cheeks were red as a tomato when the princess lay down and nestled her head between the wolfskin's thighs, just a few centimeters away from her orifices. Corrin felt the kitsune's velvety hair between her legs when Selkie did the same to fit in their triangle figure, also snuggling Velouria's head between her supple thighs.

While massaging Velouria's ass cheeks, Corrin eased her tongue through the wet folds, tasting the girl's juices and feeling her muscles contract. At the same time, she could feel Selkie's tongue tasting her cunt, making her shudder throughout her body and moan deeply with desire. While Velouria's tongue went in and out in large and wide strokes that covered most of the area, Selkie's smaller tongue liked to flick Corrin's clit playfully and lap at her wetness with smaller but faster brushes.

Corrin could feel Velouria approaching her climax as her juices dribbled out in copious amount and her hairless vulva looked more red than pink. The girl also began to grind more fiercely against her mouth.

At one point, Selkie stopped her licking long enough to make Corrin get anxious for release. Suddenly she felt the tongue go back in again, but in the wrong hole. The tip of her tongue prodded her asshole, lapping her crack and suckling the anal area. Corrin felt herself go limp when, in addition, the kitsune thrust her two fingers inside her vagina, enveloping them in her overflowing juices.

In return, she inserted her two fingers inside Velouria, feeling her sodden and tight walls clenching and her juices coating them, while suckling her clit with passion. She thrust faster and faster, as the tension in her body built and she came ever closer to release.

Until finally Velouria's orgasm rocked her fingers and her thick cum came spilling out into Corrin's face. The wolfskin's legs convulsed violently, writhing with incredible pleasure. Like a domino effect, Selkie also came nearly at the same time, squealing with pure ecstasy behind Corrin.

 **Learned Better Odds**

 **Learned Even Better**

It all sent Corrin over the edge. Her cheeks were burning up, and her eyes rolled back as her cunt throbbed and legs shuddered, ejecting Selkie's fingers and spattering her face with her rich cum.

 **Learned Dragon Ward and Draconic Hex**

Selkie rolled off Corrin's legs and lay down on her back with her fox tail twitching at her side, looking at the ceiling of the tent. "Yaay! That was fun," she said softly, panting. A glossy veneer of sweat made her sexy body glisten. "We should tell the others to join us!"

"No, it's a secret between us. Remember? If everyone finds out, we might not get to play again," Corrin reminded her, cradling her head on her lap.

"Aww, not even Daddy?" Velouria asked, sitting at her side.

"No, _least_ of all your Daddy."

* * *

 _Wow, am I glad Lucina won second place in the Choose your Legends poll. Both Lyn and her will be getting their own special editions!_

 _Also, I am aware Dragon Ward and Hex are earned before Nohrian Trust and Hoshidan Unity. But meh, whatever._

 _I'm thinking of ending this fic soon. I'd like to see a bit more support if you guys still want more chapters. If not, that's fine, too. I've got a lot of other things I should be doing right now. Priorities, right? Anyhow, chapter four is due next week (or the one after that) with Selena._


	4. Camilla & Selena

**Camilla & Selena**

The flaps to Corrin's tent rustled when they let in the slender figure. Her dainty shadow flickered on the wall against the light of the main brazier in the middle.

Corrin slid out of her bed sheets to welcome her guest. One of her thighs flashed as the nightgown swayed to the side.

"Selena, great of you to join me tonight."

"Don't think too much of it," Selena said in her cutting voice. "I was just curious about what you did to Lady Camilla. Once you two returned from those hot springs, she seemed so much stronger than before. Some of the other girls have been outperforming even Prince Xander. What's the trick? Come on, spit it out already."

"Why do that when… I can just show it to you?" Corrin whispered, sliding her refined hands along the redhead's arms.

Selena turned a bright shade of red. "What… what are you doing?" She fought back, hesitating. "Are you playing with me?"

Corrin cupped the retainer's chin and made her gaze into her sultry eyes.

The princess had learned much of her new powers, and had become so confident in them that she knew a seducing smile could conquer all the girls in the world.

"But… you can't. Owai… I mean, Odin's not going to like it."

"I think he'd like to watch this…" Corrin leaned towards the redhead's lips.

Selena tossed her head back, along with her waist-length twin tails. "Lady Camilla's going to punish me for this. Get off me."

"Punish you? So you knew I'd do that?" Camilla said in a crooning voice, entering the tent in a see-through negligee. It hung lightly at her shoulders. Instead of her battle-axe, she carried a double-headed dong, a whip, and chains and straps, as well as a slave muzzle.

"That's all unnecessary for the ritual, but Camilla insisted," Corrin said, nibbling at Selena's earlobes. "You can't say no to my sister, and you know that."

The voluptuous princess deposited her toys on the bed and snuck behind Selena, sliding her arms around her hips. The retainer's cheeks were burning up.

"Submit to your punishment, dear retainer of mine," Camilla purred in her other ear. "Let's remove these worn-out clothes. You've had much training today, but it'll be for naught once we're done with you, my darling, Selena."

"Why me? What about Beruka? Am I really more deserving, Lady Camilla?" Selena asked, letting herself be used by her masters.

"We're working our way through the army, one by one. It must be done in order to defeat Anankos," Corrin said, while unclasping the girl's belt, and just as Camilla unbuttoned her boiled leather vest. "Just enjoy yourself."

Corrin pecked at her neck, suckling the girl's soft and smooth skin, working her way slowly up to her full crimson lips. Selena responded with a gentle kiss of her own, first probing, then letting age-long pent-up passion to spring forth.

Corrin's deft fingers untied the remaining clothes and let them drop. When she slid her hands under the bra and pressed against Selena's perky breasts, the twin-tailed redhead shuddered and let out a tiny moan inside her mouth. Corrin's heart was racing as her hands traveled to the girl's slim waist and pulled down on her already wet thong, peeling her panties off and dropping them on the floor. The sight of her perfect hourglass figure, her erect perky c-cups, her smooth flawless skin, and the tiny ginger bush made Corrin incredibly wet.

Camilla's nightgown came off as she grabbed and lifted Selena off her feet and held her on her arms, her copious breasts pressing against the smaller ones.

"Only my dear retainers and darling Corrin get to enjoy this special treatment of mine," Camilla purred, locking lips with her retainer. Selena moaned, coiling her legs right above the old princess' firm rump and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

As they kissed, Corrin sidled up to their side and pressed her hand on Camilla's thigh, fingers teasing as she brushed them along, making her way towards her sopping womanhood. Corrin caressed her mons pubis, brushed her lilac bush with her fingernails, and slowly dipped her fingers into her labia.

Camilla caressed Selena's hips and belly as she clung to her buxom body. Both of them moaned with pleasure, though Camilla's climbed in intensity as Corrin teased her vulva.

Afterward, Corrin moved behind Selena. Camilla's hands carried the girl by her buttocks, which caused them to be spread out, exposing her puckered hole and her dripping slit.

Corrin skimmed her hands down Selena's midriff and her flanks, down to her ass, tickling near her holes, then fingering her wet labia and inserting one finger. The walls clenched down around her finger, coating it with her juices, while the redhead began to moan more loudly.

"It's time, she's ready," Corrin said.

Still locking lips, Camilla moved next to the bed and lovingly laid Selena at the edge.

"Ready for what?" she asked, blushing fiercely and putting on innocent doe eyes.

The two princesses cuffed Selena to each bedpost, arms and legs, while she watched.

Camilla grabbed her double-headed dong and pressed it on Selena's wet opening, teasing first, brushing against her labia, flicking her clit once, then rinsing and repeating for minutes. Corrin sat behind the redhead on the bed, having full access to her backside and top front. Her hair smelled of fresh lavender, and the floral perfume she wore turned her on even more. She caressed her head, suckled on her neck, brushed her long, silky red hair down to the twin tails coiling on the bed, and then went on to massage her perky breasts, and nibble on her perfect almond nipples. And she was helpless to stop them.

Selena's breasts heaved up and down as she gasped and moaned for more, until she was begging to be entered. "Please, just do it! I can't… stand it anymore…"

Camilla smiled sweetly, and pressed the dong further into her opening until it slid inside with a pop. Selena gasped and let out a full drawn sigh, eyes rolling up from sheer explosive pleasure. Camilla pushed it in as far as it could go, then pulling back in soft and gentle motions. She slid in the length of the toy, and back out, enjoying Selena's lewd expressions while fingering her own vagina, as she couldn't contain her horniness.

The buxom princess climbed onto the bed in front of Selena, and slid her legs under the girl's. Corrin handed her a cushion, which she put under her back, and inserted the double-headed dildo in her own opening, before inching slowly towards Selena and pushing the head on the other end inside her retainer.

Camilla propped herself up on her arms and bent her legs in a way that she could hump the toy and have it slide inside both of them with her motions. She started off slowly, moaning lightly, and quickened her pace as pleasure mounted in both of them.

With such sight before her, Corrin couldn't help but pleasure herself while she watched. She reached down into her wetness, watching Camilla's shapely body glisten with sweat and her vast f-cup chest bounce with each motion, and while she rubbed Selena's flawless skin along her breasts and belly and whispered dirty things into her ear.

"How do you like that, slut? Feels good, right?" Corrin muttered. "You've been missing out all your life. Cum for me. I want you to cum for me, slut. That's an order. I command it. This is the battlefield right now, and you will cum for me…"

They continued sharing the dong, with Camilla thrusting faster and faster every second, and their moans becoming louder and lewder.

Camilla stopped suddenly, panting, and helped Corrin unchain Selena and strap her once more to the bedposts, but on a doggy position this time around.

Camilla got back on the bed, bent on her knees, and lowered herself so that her spread ass stuck out, opposite to Selena. Their assholes puckered up. Corrin buried the dildo inside Camilla's vagina, and stuck the other end in Selena's, and allowed the two to bounce off one another, flesh slapping, bodies glistening, and moans filling the tent.

Corrin climbed onto the bed in front of Selena and knelt down. The redhead looked up with a face of utter submission. Corrin grabbed her twin tails and tugged on them, pulling the girl's face into her own pussy.

Her moans joined the rest as Selena's tongue flicked her clit and lapped her labia. After a few moments, Corrin pulled harder on her hair, and her tongue wormed between her folds, deeper and deeper, mixing saliva and her fluids together.

The sight of Selena's beautiful submissive face pleasuring her, and the view she had of the rest of her perfect hourglass body and Camilla's ass with her anus puckering up with each motion finally made Corrin cum. She had to choke down the scream as every fiber of her body exploded with pleasure from her throbbing womanhood.

Selena withdrew just as flowing juices spattered her face and dribbled down onto the bed.

Panting from sheer pleasure, Corrin gave her a full-blown French kiss and climbed off the bed. She stood in front of the two girls bouncing off each other and reached down with her hands, one for each of them. Her fingers slipped in and found their clits. She rubbed lightly, and poked around them as teasing.

Moments later she was flicking them. Their moans were louder. Corrin knew they were close, so she began rubbing faster and faster, until their moans became delighted screams, and they squirted uncontrollably, wetting the bed sheets.

 **Learned Galeforce  
Learned Sol**

Camilla rolled off the bed, an expression of utter bliss etched on her face. She stood up, and her knees nearly buckled from weariness and the pleasure still rippling throughout her body. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck, along her bosom, and formed tears clinging to the tips of her nipples. Corrin caught her in her arms before she crumpled, and the older princess seized her for a French kiss.

"That was so good, I feel even stronger than before," she said, smiling coyly.

Selena's cuffs came off and she slumped down on the bed still panting, her spread ass sticking out.

"I should've brought my beautiful Beruka, too. It would've been glorious, even more so," Camilla said.

"There are many more of us still missing out on this ritual. I can confidently say Anankos won't stand a chance against us at this rate," Corrin said, and she hugged Camilla, and nestled her face between her massive naked breasts with a happy smile on her face.

After a month or so of charming and making love to all the girls, Corrin's army became a force to be reckoned with that effortlessly steamrolled the opposition, to such extent that not even the entire kingdom of Valla was able to withstand its power and strength, and Anankos was utterly obliterated.

The End

* * *

 _AN: Somehow 'next week' became 'next year'. Sorry about that haha.  
I've made good progress on my own end, though.  
_

 _And final note, this isn't the true ending of this story. Expect one more chapter. It's a surprise. And almost finished. For real._


	5. Xenologue

**Xenologue**

Jakob entered through the flaps of Corrin's tent with an expression of complete bewilderment.

The butler bowed. "We have a visitor from the Outrealms, Lady Corrin. She has asked to see you. Regarding some kind of… ritual?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Jakob. I'll handle it myself. Where's this visitor right now?" Corrin said, though she did find it bizarre that somehow an Outrealm warrior had found out and traveled all this way to find her. Maybe a good reputation had a way of reaching unexpected places.

"She's watching our troops spar."

"Send for her. I will see her now."

"Are you certain, Lady Corrin? It wouldn't be wise to invite a complete stranger into your quarters without any kind of protection…"

"Do as I command. I know what I'm doing."

"At once, my Lady."

Corrin made preparations while her butler was absent. The princess discarded her royal armor and donned white robes that hung loosely about the shoulders, concealing her breasts in two thin strips of fabric. When she walked, her thighs showed ample skin as the fabric billowed about.

Met with the request or purchase of services from strangers, the princess had anticipated setting up a massage table and a shelf containing oils, spices, and incenses for her second profession. She worked on setting the mood for what she knew would happen next.

Corrin set a fresh towel on the massage bed, lit up a favorite incense of hers, poked the crackling embers on the glowing brazier, and rolled down the window covers to dim the room. Rhajat had turned out quite the jealous one, but once Corrin had properly 'trained' all her female troops, the diviner went back to being the one to warm her bed at night and experiment with these new products before approving them. Somehow Corrin managed to dissuade her nutty lover from dropping the curses on her.

It wasn't long before Jakob announced the guest's arrival from outside the tent.

"Please, come in," Corrin called out.

She didn't know what to expect. So when the person in question entered the tent, her beauty effectively blew Corrin away.

A shower of indigo hair flowed down her crown, framing a captivating face of fine and delicate features: Eyes the color of the calm sea, dainty lips, and upturned nose. The warrior's attire also struck Corrin as regal. This must have been a princess she was dealing with. The girl wore a long-sleeved navy-colored velvet tunic embroidered with golden threads, boots reaching up to her lanky thighs, a belt, unarmed, pauldrons for her shoulders, and a diadem resting upon her head. The breeze of the wind made her cloak ripple behind her back as she closed the flaps to the tent.

"Princess Corrin. It's my honor to make your acquaintance." The girl curtsied. "My name is Lucina, daughter of Prince Chrom. I hail from the Halidom of Ylisse."

"What brings you from your distant land, Princess Lucina?"

Lucina gave her an awkward smile. "Word has spread far and away of your mighty warriors, and of your feats in uniting the warring kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. As for us, we're suffering in a bit of a stretch. A powerful dragon named Grima threatens our world and its very future. I'm saddened to admit, we're not ready to face it, and we need all the help we can muster." Lucina bowed her head. "Please, Princess. Teach me your ways. How has your army bested the odds stacked against you?"

Corrin couldn't help but be captivated by this foreign princess' beauty. She would've agreed to help her in her dire situation, but professionalism had to be retained between the representatives of two different kingdoms.

"We can sit down to discuss our terms and agreements, and I will explain the process of this ritual."

In the end Lucina agreed that her army would keep the peace of Nohr and Hoshido, and trading between the two armies would be enacted for mutual gain if Corrin's method for strengthening the Princess.

"As for the process, I'm sure you've heard at least stories, maybe some wild rumors. That's why you're here after all."

"Yes. What I said before was an understatement. We've been struggling against Validar's forces, with stagnating growths and wounds that make it impossible to continue fighting."

Corrin leaned forward to meet Lucina's face inches away, staring into her azure eyes, the one with the birthmark in it. "I can relate. We had our own struggles, until one day I became cursed, or blessed, depending on how you look at it. Once we're finished, you will become five times as strong. Come, I'll show you how the 'process' works." She gave her a sultry smile.

Lucina's cheeks flushed. "Ooh, I suppose so."

Corrin began to lean in to her lips. The Ylissean Princess drew back, eyes darting around the tent. "I don't mean disrespect, Princess. But I don't… I don't…"

"Swing that way?" Corrin finished.

"Yes…"

"Neither did most of my female warriors. It's only temporary. Fret not, your exquisiteness. After we're finished, this Validar scoundrel will have reason to fear your strength."

Lucina regained her composure and smiled into Corrin's seductive red eyes. "I suppose those rumors must have held enough truth."

"Even in the unlikeliest scenario where my method doesn't work, you stand to lose absolutely nothing." Corrin began to lean into Lucina's lips. "Enjoy yourself, Princess. After all, love conquers all," she said in a soft whisper, before catching her mouth with her own.

Corrin could tell Lucina was still hesitant, tasting a bit with her tongue and retreating, using mostly her lips to do the kissing. She kept her arms to her sides, unsure of what to do with them. She was inexperienced. But Corrin knew her trade well. She cupped Ylissean's chin and brushed her indigo hair gently. Probing with her tongue, Corrin tested her reactions while going deeper and deeper until both were fighting for dominance in their mouths. She suckled Lucina's lower lip while the girl moaned.

The moment didn't last too long. Corrin pulled back, breaking the spell as Lucina looked surprised, her blue eyes begging for more.

"Help me remove your garments and lie down on the table."

Lucina's skin took on a scarlet shade and gingerly unbuckled her belt after a moment of hesitation. Corrin helped her unstrap the pauldrons from her sore shoulders. Moments later she was sliding out of her high boots and slipping her blue tunic over her head, ruffling her profuse hair in the process.

With a sleight of hand, Corrin flicked the clasp of her bra, and Lucina had just enough time to press it to her perky B-cup breasts before it revealed her feminine parts. Corrin walked up behind her and slid her hands up Lucina's midriff and up to her chest, making the princess shudder.

"I'll take that." Corrin twirled her fingers around the bra's lace trim string and heaped it with the rest of her clothes and armor. She couldn't help noticing just how round and firm and perfect Lucina's ass looked, how her ass cheeks bulged with her white laced thong snuggled between them. "And now the rest, if you will."

Lucina peeled off her panties and immediately went to lie down over the towel on the massage bed face down. She gathered her hair in one hand and pushed it over the side of the table.

Corrin went to poke the embers, and lit a new incense wick. When she came back, the sight of the naked Ylissean princess' perfect figure made her heart flutter. She stood at her side and began with a gentle back rub. She stroked her smooth silky skin up her backside, and down again, rolling her hands now from side to side, then pressing her fingers into her shoulder muscles and massaging her neck.

"Oh, that feels really good," Lucina said, stifling a moan.

Corrin took a small flask of almond oil and poured a line onto Lucina's back, its webby thread following the trail as she dangled the flask all over Lucina's lithe frame, from her thighs, up her round ass, and up her backside to her neck. Then she spread it all out over her fair, smooth skin. Her hands glided across her body, lubricating every inch, and massaging her perfect, soft but firm ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing around and into her ass crack.

Lucina's oiled body sheened in the torchlight and it was impossible for Corrin not to get incredibly aroused. So her loose robes began to slide off her shoulders, little by little, revealing her nipples, her belly, her legs, and her wetness, to finally heap around her feet.

Her hands roved up Lucina's thighs, going under them, caressing them, teasing with a finger her vulva, but not enough to make it too obvious. She worked her way up to her amazing ass, massaging the buttocks, kneading them, squeezing them. Corrin bit her lip slyly and "accidentally" slipped a finger further into the ass crack. Lucina gave a surprise jolt, but remained calm and unmoving, except for her light, relaxed breathing. Then she did it again.

Now Corrin slipped her whole hand under Lucina's ass to find her already wet pussy and lightly kneaded on her clit and her opening. Lucina finally broke the soothing silence with her first tiny moans. She squirmed a little over the towel, biting her lower lip. She slipped one finger in slowly and carefully, feeling the muscles clench around it and coating it in juices. She pushed it further in, then pulled out, in and out, as her moans climbed in intensity. Then slipped two fingers in just as Corrin began to finger herself at the same time. In her enjoyment, Lucina began to raise her ass up, sticking it out so her masseuse had easier access to both of her holes.

After a few minutes Corrin stopped, and she noticed Lucina tensing up. She wanted more.

"Turn over on your back."

The Ylissean princess complied wordlessly. Corrin stood over her and lubricated her lovely body again, cupping her perky breasts and spreading them with oil, down to her belly, her legs, and over her pussy. With one hand Corrin began fingering her again, while the other worked on massaging her breasts and flicking her erect nipples. Lucina's eyes rolled back in her explosive pleasure, arching her back, and bending her legs so her vagina stuck higher out. She squealed as Corrin's strokes rose in speed and intensity, clutching at the creases of the towel beneath her glistening body.

In the lull that followed, Lucina's hand began to wander between her masseuse's legs. She groped at Corrin's thighs, fingers brushing the skin and climbing steadily up to find her wet womanhood. She pressed her thumb on Corrin's clit and began to rub on it gently counterclockwise. The Nohrian princess felt her legs go limp as throbs of pleasure ripped from between her thighs. Their moans mingled in the comforting silence of the tent.

Corrin somehow knew she could trust the Ylissean foreigner. And her beauty was captivating enough for her to climb on the table and straddle Lucina's hips. Her sultry smile as she leaned above made her blush. Their faces angled toward one another and their tongues wormed into each other's mouths, swirling over their teeth and suckling each other's lips.

Corrin pulled back and reached over to the shelf for the flask of almond oil and poured lines of it onto her breasts, spilling down her belly and mons pubis and onto Lucina's bellybutton. The gleaming tears of oil hung over Corrin's nipples, and she spread it all over her body as Lucina watched, entranced by the sight. She lowered her torso and their nipples rubbed together, pressing their boobs together, skin gliding, and their lips met again in their mounting passion.

Their legs interlocked. Corrin sat astride Lucina's left leg while she lifted her right leg with her arms. They started off slow, rocking their hips gently, their pussies kissing each other. Throbbing ripples washed over Corrin's body as she threw back her head, eyes closed, biting down on her lip. Lucina arched her back, and soon her squeals were mingling with Corrin's moans. As they neared the climax, their hips began bucking violently, rubbing off one another, flesh slapping together, juices dribbling onto their legs and the towel.

They stopped, and Corrin swiftly spun around and sat above Lucina's aroused face. She felt Lucina's fingers grasp and squeeze her ass, bringing her down and sliding her tongue into her pink slit. Corrin nearly screamed. Likewise, she dived right down into Lucina's, suckling her clit and inserting her tongue in deep. They were both devouring each other. In went a finger, then another. They thrust fingers deep into each other while their tongues savored their clits and labia.

Corrin could feel the messy end approaching fast. Her legs were writhing around the Ylissean's head, her muscles trembling as every fiber of her body got engulfed in the maximum pleasure washing over from between her thighs. Her breathing was lightning fast, and their mingled moans filled the tent. Lucina ground her pussy against Corrin's mouth so hard that it chafed the skin around her lips. So she ate what she could, while rubbing hard on the clit to reach the final climax.

They both gave a collective gasp right before the end, and then they squealed from sheer ecstasy. Lucina's legs began to thrash, pushing Corrin's head out from between, squirting out jets of cum into the air.

 **Learned Aether**

Corrin felt drained. She rolled off Lucina and stood up, her knees feeling weak. They trembled still, and sudden spasms from the dwindling orgasm still made her lurch.

Lucina lay panting on the bed, an expression of utter bliss marked on her face, her nipples still glistening from the lingering oil.

"I think… I think it worked…" she said. "I feel stronger now."

Corrin helped her stand. She held the naked Ylissean in her arms as she recovered her strength. "You were always strong… you just had to discover all of your hidden potential."

After dressing up they finished wrapping up negotiations. In the end, Lucina had one final request.

"The future of Ylisse rests in our hands. I may be ready to fight for it, but I alone cannot do it. The stakes have never been higher. I ask you, Princess of Norh, will you help strengthen our army?"

Corrin's lips twitched upward. "Why, that'd be my pleasure, Princess Lucina."

* * *

 _AN: Officially over now. Thanks for reading._

 _As for my other stories, they're still under hiatus as I want to concentrate on developing and actually finishing my original projects. Further down the line I'll resume dishing out chapters once I make time in my schedule._


End file.
